Margaritas
by K. Hurtado
Summary: Un vistazo a la infancia de Hugo Weasley y su particular afición por las margaritas. Este fic participa en el Reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes, lugares y hechizos reconocidos pertenecen a JK Rowling y toda su prole. No se tiene intención de violar los derechos de copyright y no, no estoy ganando más que diversión por escribir esto.

**Nota de autor:** Estoy re-nerviosa, es la primera vez que participo de algún reto en un foro, sólo espero no haberla jodido. Ah, sí, disfruten de esta sencilla historia de 1,462 palabras (según Word).

_Este fic participa del reto "Infancias" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

**Margaritas.**

La primera vez que Hugo Weasley vio una margarita tenía sólo cinco años de edad.

Su hermana, Rose, de siete años, le había pedido ayuda para recoger unas cuantas flores y hacerle un ramillete que sería entregado a su madre el 19 de septiembre, su cumpleaños. Como en su casa no había un jardín propiamente dicho, sino más bien un rastrojo de césped irregular cubierto de malezas, tuvieron que pedirle ayuda a la abuela Molly, quien tenía un lindo y pequeño jardín que era desnogmizado periódicamente por todos los miembros de la familia.

Así que una tarde, su padre los había llevado vía Red Flú a La Madriguera donde pasaron unas horas recolectando flores de todos los colores, tamaños y olores. Ya casi terminaban de revisar todo el jardín cuando un grupo de flores blancas medio escondidas detrás de un feo arbusto llamaron la atención del chico.

—¡Rose, encontré otras!

La susodicha corrió hasta donde estaba su hermano e inspeccionó todo el lugar con una sola mirada.

—No sé cómo se llaman, pero revisemos el libro a ver qué dice. —Hugo asintió.

Rose había llevado con ellos _Técnicas de Jardinería Muggle para Magos_, libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca de su casa. Realmente, no podía entender por qué ese libro, en específico, estaba en su hogar sabiendo que su madre no era aficionada a la jardinería o a cualquier actividad hogareña. Por lo general, era su padre el que cocinaba y su madre le pagaba medio galeón al mes a un elfo doméstico –que había sido liberado desde antes de que Rose naciera–, para que limpiara la casa ya que ella pasaba gran parte del día en el Ministerio _y no tenía tiempo de cuidar su casa como Merlín mandaba_, o eso decía la abuela Molly.

Ambos se sentaron en el pasto, el ramillete al lado de ellos, mientras Rose pasaba página tras página tratando de identificar entre las imágenes, la flor que había frente a ellos. Los minutos silenciosos pasaron entre flores rojas, moradas, con hojas largas y pequeñas, con formas raras y enredadas, hasta que una llamó la atención de Hugo.

—Allí, Rose. Creo que es esa, —dijo, señalando la página izquierda donde se dibujaba una flor blanca con más de 20 pétalos, unos superpuestos sobre otros, con el centro negro y que se movía gracias a una brisa ligera en la fotografía. —Difor… Diborf…

—Dimorfoteca—, ayudó Rose. A pesar de que Hugo leía mejor que todos los chicos de su edad solía tropezarse con las palabras largas, no es que fuera algo malo considerando su edad pero eso a veces lo enojaba. —Hmm, no creo que ésta, —señaló la imagen, —sea esa, —apuntó el grupo de flores. —El centro de esas es amarilla y las de la imagen es negra. —Rose leyó la información de la planta. —Aquí dice que también son conocidas como Margaritas del Cabo.

—¿Margaritas? —preguntó Hugo.

—Sí, veamos qué dice el libro sobre ellas.

Revisaron el índice y se dirigieron a la página 248 y, efectivamente, allí se encontraban. La imagen y descripción coincidía con el grupo de flores del jardín excepto tal vez por…

—Aquí dice que florecen entre junio y julio.

—¿Y?

—Estamos en septiembre.

Hugo de verdad que amaba a su hermana pero a veces pensaba que era una tonta que no podía ver las cosas más simples y obvias. —Tal vez es una margarita mágica.

Rose lo miró, primero con confusión, después con comprensión y luego lo pellizcó. Un sonoro _¡ayyyyy! _se dejó escuchar en todo el jardín seguido de una risa femenina y un _te lo mereces, por sabelotodo. _Hugo no lloró porque llorar es de bebés y hacía mucho que ya no era uno pero no pudo evitar enfurruñarse y mirar feo a su hermana, y con justa razón, ella era horrible con él en muchas ocasiones.

La abuela los llamó a merendar unos minutos después y ambos salieron corriendo, Rose con el ramillete en la mano, hacia La Madriguera olvidando en el proceso recortar las margaritas.

* * *

La segunda vez que vio una margarita fue durante la fiesta que los Weasley organizaban el domingo anterior al 1 de septiembre para despedir a los chicos que se iban a Hogwarts.

Hasta hace unos momentos, Hugo, de ocho años, estaba _muy_ aburrido. El tío Fred entretenía a los más pequeños con fuegos artificiales –totalmente inofensivos, como le aclaró a la abuela Molly– en forma de dragón. Tal vez Hugo se hubiera emocionado con ellos sino fuera por el hecho de que su papá se los había mostrado el mes pasado para re-asegurarse que eran _totalmente inofensivos_ antes de ponerlos a la venta y por más increíble que parezcan, después de la tercera vez dejaron de ser interesantes. Por eso, cuando Teddy cogió a Victorie de la mano y desaparecieron rumbo al jardín, Hugo alzó una ceja y los siguió.

No es que fuera un chismoso, eso se lo dejaba a Molly y a Dominique, las cotillas oficiales de la familia Weasley, era sólo que tenía curiosidad por esos dos. Durante las veces que los vio interactuar en el verano actuaban, bueno, extraño. Teddy le mandaba miraditas a Victorie y ella se sonrojaba y reía como tonta, lo que no era una actitud normal en su prima, quien se destacaba por ser inteligente, además de hermosa. Hugo recordó a Molly y Dominique haciendo comentarios sobre la _estrecha _amistad que ambos compartían y estuvo de acuerdo con ellas en que eran muy amigos, no por nada tenía casi siete cuando los escuchó y no comprendía sobre esas cosas raras que los adultos hacían, pero ahora, con ocho, la situación tomaba un matiz diferente, ya entendía de novios y romances y esas cosas aunque no se explicaba por qué un chico querría besar a otra chica, _¡tienen piojos!_

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando los vio escabullirse por detrás del cobertizo del abuelo Arthur. Sigiloso como un gato (o eso es lo que él quería creer), corrió por el lado contrario y se escondió detrás de unas macetas apiladas. Teddy cogía a Victorie de la mano y le decía algo en un susurro. Qué, no sabía, pero debía ser muy divertido si ella se reía ligeramente.

De pronto, Teddy sacó su varita y conjuró una flor extrañamente familiar que le tendió a su prima, ella, con una sonrisa, se la colgó de su rubio cabello y luego jaló a Teddy para darle un beso o mejor dicho, meterle la lengua en la garganta hasta el fondo. Hugo abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y contuvo las náuseas que sin aviso lo invadieron. _Puajj, niñas besando niños, _pensó sacudiendo la cabeza y viendo como las manos de Teddy se dirigían a la cintura de ella y la apretaban con fuerza mientras la empujaba hacía la pared del cobertizo.

Iba a reacomodarse para ver mejor cuando un tirón lo sacó de su escondite.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, primo?

_Oh-oh, atrapado._ Se giró sólo para encontrarse con que James lo observaba detrás de sus lentes con una sonrisa extraña.

—Yo…ah… nada. Sólo estaba huyendo de mi hermana, —Hugo tragó saliva y se recompuso lo mejor que pudo. —Ya sabes cómo es, siempre quiere que la ayude con alguna cosa rara de chicas.

James alzó una ceja y miró por encima de Hugo un momento con confusión y pareció que iba a decir algo pero sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarlo.

—La abuela dice que ya va a estar listo el almuerzo, enano.

Hugo asintió y James se dio la vuelta listo para irse, no sin antes echar otro vistazo detrás de su primo y esbozar esa misma sonrisa extraña del principio. Da un suspiro y espera a que se pierda de vista antes de girarse para seguir _espían_… saciando su curiosidad sobre Teddy y Victorie pero ellos ya no están allí.

—Estúpido James, —dice Hugo caminando hacia la pared en la que estaban recostados los tortolitos antes. —Hizo que me los perdiera.

Un destello amarillo hace que dé una segunda mirada al suelo. Allí, junto a su zapato, está la maltratada flor que Teddy conjuró para su prima. Hugo se agacha y la recoge dándose cuenta que es una margarita. No sabe por qué pero la flor le parece hermosa, aún si le faltan algunos pétalos, y le encanta el olor que tiene, simple y misterioso.

De alguna forma, esa sencilla flor le ha hipnotizado y por años será su favorita, más aún cuando conoce a su margarita personal, Daisy**(1),** la hija de Neville y Hanna, una pequeña rubia de ojos pálidos y labios rosados que lo hará suspirar, en aquella nublada mañana de septiembre en la que se despedía de su familia y se embarcaba en los mejores años de su vida.

**¿Fin?**

* * *

**(1)**En inglés, Daisy significa "margarita".


End file.
